Choices
by Team Davis-Scott
Summary: When things get tough who gets strong? Who takes the easy way out and who regrets their choice? Naley oneshot


_**A/N: so i had an english project and this is what i wrote. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_

* * *

_

_Choices_

It was a cold, windy evening as Haley Scott removed the groceries from the trunk of her car struggling to close it with her elbow. While balancing the bags on her knee she tried to get the door open, she finally succeeded but not before dropping two bagsShe opened the door to the smell of alcohol and looked to the table in the living room to find six empty bottles of beer, next to the table on the couch she found her husband of five years, Nathan Scott. She walked over to the table and put the bags down trying not to think about how Nathan had been acting since his basketball accident. She had tried being supportive since he got out of the hospital, but with her job and Jamie she found it hard. She wasn't sure if she could be his rock anymore and he wasn't making things easier for her.

"Where's Jaime?" Haley asked Nathan shaking him awake.

"Who?" Nathan asked confused.

"James, your four year old son. Where is he?" She repeated, this time with a little more anger coming off her tongue.

"Oh I, um, I think he's with Lucas." Nathan answered scratching his head as he lied back down.

"You think? You think your son is with Lucas? What the hell Nathan, when are you gonna stop this?" She spat in his face.

"Stop what? Sleeping? Never it's something I have to do everyday Hales," He answered sarcastically.

Without responding Haley stormed out of the room, up the stairs, and slammed the bedroom door. Nathan flinched as the door slammed shut; he put his head in his hands and tried remembering when things went wrong. He thought about how four years ago he was holding his newborn son in his hands thinking that nothing in the world could make things wrong in his life. He remembers saying, "I do" to Haley as if it were yesterday. Now all he did these days was drink and sleep.

Up in her room Haley was on the phone with Lucas, "I don't know what to do with him anymore Luke. I asked him about Jaime and his response was 'who?' he asked who his son was. He asked who the boy we've been raising for four years now was. He asked me who the boy that thinks the world of him."

"You know what Shakespeare would say to this Hales? 'A fool dies many times before his death.' " Lucas told her sister-in-law .

"Ok first of all, I'm the English teacher so cut the Shakespeare references that's my job, second of all don't you understand how hurt I am about this Luke?" Haley half sobbed into the phone, "I don't even know my own husband anymore, and it makes me sad to think this could be the end of us."

"Look Hales, my brother is a jerk and I told you that before you married him but you were in love, and you still are. You'll work things out and if you don't Brooke has a six bedroom house that I'm sure she'd let you and Jaime stay in." He replied.

"Speaking of Brooke, I'm having her over for dinner tonight. You should come." She told her best friend.

"Sure, I'll be by later. Bye Haley and don't stress out!" He told her before hanging up the phone.

It was now a little past six and Haley, Nathan, and Jaime were having dinner with Jaime's godparents, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Haley had once again slaved over the stove while Nathan sat on the coach and watched _Sport's Center. _Now they sat at the dinner table eating not saying a word.

"So something tells me there's an elephant in the room," Brooke said before taking a bite out of the lasagna.

"Auntie Brooke, your silly there can't be an elephant in the room because they live in the zoo!" Jaime said laughing at his godmothers comment.

"Well Jaime, she doesn't literally mean an elephant its just a figure of speech," Haley told her young son, "And you, Davis, don't confuse my son," Haley told Brooke pointing her finger at her.

"Right, sorry Tutor-mom." Brooke said putting her hands up in defence.

"Hey Luke, you want a beer?" Nathan asked his brother as he stood up.

Just as Lucas was about to decline the offer Haley interrupted, "Do you really need another one? I guess you really have built up a tolerance over the past couple weeks."

"What is that supposed to mean Haley?" Nathan spat back, "So I like to have a couple beers, so what!"

"You don't need a couple of beers Nathan!" She picked up a near by orange, "This is your brain," she smashed it against the table leaving it bruised , "This is your brain when you drink!"

"What ever I don't need this." Nathan proclaimed as he pushed in his chair and walked out the door slamming it.

Bang! The sound echoed in Haley's ears as Nathan walked out. "Hey Hales, you ok?" Brooke asked as she rubbed her best friends arm.

Haley let a tear fall, "Yeah, Brooke I'll be ok. I'm just going to go take a shower. Stay and eat please." Haley said getting up.

"You go take a shower we'll clean up and then I'll take Jaime with me tonight." Brooke said as she followed Haley into the hall. Before she knew it Haley had turned around and clung to Brooke, crying uncontrollably on her shoulder, "Hey, its ok. He'll come around. And if he doesn't then you have me and you have an amazing son." Haley sobbed again, "Oh and you have Lucas." Haley let out a little laugh.

"I just need him to need me back Brooke. I need him to realize that I'm always here for him that I'm in this with him. This," She points to her ring finger, "actually still means something to me. I just need my husband back. He's just being the complete opposite if what he used to be. When I need him to talk, he's silent and when I need him to listen, he talks. But instead he spends his time sleeping, eating, or drinking."

"Well Tutor-wife love can be a touchy subject but 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,' remember?" Brooke said wiping away Haley's tears.

"Of course I remember, you said that at my wedding. I'm surprised you remember. Also, is today National Shakespeare day?"

"Yes, you just didn't get the memo." Brooke joked, "Now go relax and take a shower. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Haley thanked her and turned to take a shower. Brooke entered the kitchen to find it clean and Jaime and Lucas sitting at the table playing a board game. "Hey buddy you ready to go?" Jaime turned and nodded his head, "Ok then lets go."

Haley had been out of the shower for over two hours when Nathan finally came home, "I'm glad you finally decided to come home." She told him as he walked through the door.

"I needed to clear my head," He responded.

"Oh because you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? Nathan you can't keep walking out like this. We are never going to solve anything if you just leave!" She yelled.

"What is there to solve?" Nathan asked quietly not wanting to argue.

"Nathan! Our marriage is like a ticking time bomb running out of time! " she yelled at her husband.

"What are you trying to say Haley?" Nathan yelled back.

"What I'm trying to say Nathan is that I'm not going to be your doormat anymore. I'm not going to let you walk all over me and this marriage like it means nothing!" Haley screamed as tears fell down her face at a more rapid pace. "I want a divorce." Nathan turned to walk away, "No Nathan, I'm walking out this time." And she turned and walked away slamming the door like he had earlier.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I love you. Always and Forever." He whispered to himself as the sound of the door slamming echoed through his ears.


End file.
